


Irresistible

by drforrester



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Buckle up, M/M, yeah it's one of Those Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drforrester/pseuds/drforrester
Summary: After losing a bet, Dr. Flug must make a love potion for Dementia which she intends to use on Black Hat. But naturally, things don't go according to plan. Will Dementia's daydream become Dr. Flug's worst nightmare?





	1. Snake Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So proud to have written one of the first Villainous fanfics! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

"Well, have you finished it yet?" She asked, loudly. 

"Dementia, keep your voice down!" Dr. Flug whispered, peering around anxiously. "We can't let Black Hat catch wind of this." 

"Um I know that, silly but he's not here right now." Dementia said, gesturing around vaguely. 

"That's what you think!" Flug almost laughed. "He's everywhere!" 

"Oh just answer my question! Is it done or not?" 

"It's... almost done." Flug said hesitantly. 

Dementia rolled her eyes. "Ugh that's lame." 

"Well perfection doesn't happen overnight you know!" Flug said irritatedly. "You want this to work, don't you?" 

"Of course I do!" she nodded. "I just want it to be done already." 

"I really don't know about this, Dementia." Flug said, continuing to look around for signs of his boss. 

"Hey, you can't back out now. You lost the bet fair and square!" Dementia protested. 

"When most people lose a bet they have to dress up like a chicken or something not make a love potion!" Flug nearly screamed. 

A sudden coldness filled the air and an icy hand came to rest on Dr. Flug's shoulder. He jumped in surprise. 

"Dr. Flug... Did you say something about a love potion?" A raspy voice whispered.

"I... Um..." Flug struggled to find words. This was it. This was the end. He could already see the white light. 

"Yeah he did!" Dementia butted in. "That's exactly what he said!" 

"Eh?" Flug and Black Hat said at the same time, turning to face Dementia. 

"He's making a love potion that we can market to villains!" She exclaimed. 

"And just what-" Black Hat began, spinning Flug around to face him, "-would villains want with a love potion?!" 

Flug cowered, looking to Dementia for support. 

"Uh, it's pretty obvious." She said, scratching her nose. "How's a hero gonna fight you when they're madly in love with you?" 

"Hm," Black Hat said, sounding as if he was actually considering the idea. "Now that has potential." 

"It... It does?" Flug asked, weakly. 

"Of course it does! You thought of it after all!" Dementia said smiling. 

"Yes. Very good, Dr. Flug." Black Hat said, patting Flug on the back so hard that he toppled over. "Keep me updated on your progress." 

With that, Black Hat nodded at Dementia and Dr. Flug, who was still on the floor, and walked away. 

Once Black Hat was out of hearing range, Flug shot to his feet. "Dementia! That was brilliant!" 

She giggled. "What can I say, I'm known for thinking on my feet." 

"I thought I was toast! What can I ever do to repay you?" Flug asked, regretting this question as soon as he saw her evil grin. 

"I'd like my potion ready by tonight!" She answered. 

"But- But-" 

She waggled her finger in Flug's face. "No buts. Tonight." 

"What if it's not ready?" Flug asked, hopelessly. 

"What if it's not ready?" She repeated in a mocking voice. "It will be ready and better yet I'll use it tonight!" 

"Tonight? I'm not sure that's-" Flug began, but he was cut off yet again. 

"Black Hat will never know what hit him!" Dementia said, cheerfully as she skipped away. 

Flug just stood there, head in hands. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. (Un)True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out as quickly as possible because I am just so inspired by this amazingly positive reaction! Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos!

Dr. Flug was pacing from one side of his lab to the other. 

"Gotta get it done. Gotta get it done." He muttered to himself. 

He was tirelessly pouring ingredients into a pot almost at random but with a hint of panicked calculation. 

If he got this wrong both Dementia and Black Hat would be mad at him and he wanted to avoid that at all costs, especially the latter. 

Finally, the liquid in the pot turned a rosy pink color. Flug sighed in relief. Finished at last. 

Carefully, he siphoned the potion into a vial. Grinning under his paper bag at his success, he was about to slip it into his pocket when he heard a sudden crash from behind him. 

"What?" He screamed, jumping a foot into the air and almost losing his grip on the precious vial. 

It was 5.0.5 who had apparently wandered in some time ago unnoticed and had just now managed to knock something over. He was now staring guiltily down at a smashed potted Venus Flytrap.

"Oh it's you," Flug sighed. "Don't worry about the mess, I'll deal with it later." 

5.0.5 perked up and pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Oh!" Flug exclaimed. "5:30 already? I'm late for dinner!" 

Slipping the vial safely into his pocket, Flug followed 5.0.5 through the mansion towards the dining room. 

He was of two minds on the matter of the potion. On one hand, dinner would be the perfect place to pull this off. It wouldn't be too hard to slip some into Black Hat's drink. On the other hand though, this whole idea of Dementia's was ridiculous and bound to end badly. 

Either way he had a feeling that things were not going to go well. 

Finally, the pair arrived at the dinner table where Black Hat and Dementia were waiting. 

"Well, Dr. Flug, you certainly kept us waiting long enough." said Black Hat, lowering the brim of his hat threateningly. 

"I- I'm sorry Black Hat! I-" 

"Oh just sit down," Black Hat snapped. "Your rudeness will be an entertaining conversation piece." 

"Y-Yes Sir." Flug said, quietly. Usually his lateness was met with threats and shouting so Black Hat must have been in an awfully good mood. 

"So, have you finished it yet?" Dementia asked, impatiently. 

"I-"

"Yes, Dr. Flug, tell us, when will the potion be ready for testing?" Black Hat asked. 

"Well, I mean... Yes it's done." Flug said. 

"Well where is it?" Black Hat and Dementia demanded at the same time. 

Flug could feel his plan to sneak some of the potion into Black Hat's drink crumbling as he pulled the vial out in defeat. "It's right here." 

"Perfect!" Black Hat said, snatching the vial from Flug's hand. "We'll test it immediately."

Flug started, "Wait, right now? I'm not sure-" 

"Yeah wait a second," Dementia said, reaching for the vial. "That's my potion." 

"What is the meaning of this, Dementia?" Black Hat asked, pulling back on the vial that they were both gripping. "Clearly the potion belongs to me!" 

"Now wait just a second," Flug said, boldly. "I made it so technically it's mine!" 

At once the three of them were struggling over the vial, each gripping part of it. 

5.0.5 sat unconcerned on the other side of the table, eating his dinner. 

"It's mine!" 

"No, it's mine!" 

"Give it to me!" 

Flug wasn't even sure what he was trying to accomplish but he knew very well that he couldn't let Black Hat or Dementia get their hands on the potion or he would be risking disastrous results. 

"Enough!" Black Hat shouted, pulling the potion above the grabbing hands of Flug and Dementia. As he did so, he gripped it hard and the vial shattered.

Flug watched in horror as the potion spilled all over Black Hat. Perhaps not all was lost, though. As long as none went in his mouth, they would be home free.

"Dr. Flug, I'm blaming you for thi-" 

Black Hat stopped mid-sentence, staring at Flug. Upon close examination, the pupil in his visible eye had turned into a tiny heart. 

Flug opened his mouth to say something but all he managed was "Oh dear."


	3. Rytmus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovely people! This time I snuck in two Star Trek references so see if you can spot them! Also, for those wondering what the chapter title means, it's a reference to a song for choir. If you search "Rytmus choir" on YouTube it comes up.

"W-What happened?" Dementia stammered. 

"Why, Dr. Flug," said Black Hat, ignoring her and advancing on Flug, "you're looking especially... menacing today." 

"I... I am?" he squeaked, stepping back. He could never recall being described as 'menacing' in his life. 

"Indeed." Black Hat replied, grinning. He continued to move forward until he had Flug pinned against the wall. He leaned down until their faces were centimeters apart. 

"In fact," he continued, reaching under Flug's paper bag and taking hold of his chin, "you might even be menacing enough to be worthy of me." 

Flug's eyes widened. He watched helplessly as Black Hat leaned in closer. 

"Um, excuse me, can someone tell me what the hell is happening?!" Dementia shouted from across the room. 

"Dementia!" Black Hat shouted back in a demonic voice, rising to twice his normal height. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of claiming Dr. Flug?" 

Flug's face was getting so hot that he could swear that his blush was visible through his paper bag.

"You're what?" Dementia shrieked. "Flug how could you let this happen?" 

"How could I let this happen? Are you serious?" Flug said, finding his voice at last. "In what universe is this my fault?" 

"In the one where you made Black Hat fall in love with you instead of me obviously. I bet this was your plan all along!" 

"Don't be ridiculous! You think this is what I wanted? I didn't even want to make the potion in the first place!" 

"Silence!" Black Hat shouted. "I'll have no more of this petty bickering." 

"Ugh, fine." Dementia said, irritably. "Let's get out of here 5.0.5!" 

And with that, she led the whining bear, who had not yet finished his dinner, out of the room and Black Hat and Dr. Flug were alone. 

"At last, some privacy." Black Hat said softly, turning back to Flug. 

"Oh no!" Flug said, slipping slipping out of the corner that Black Hat had him backed into. "I need to get to work on an antidote immediately, before this gets out of hand." 

Flug turned and began towards the door but he didn't get far before he heard a voice behind him say "Not so fast, my dear Doctor." 

Flug watched in horror as a disembodied black hand closed and locked the door. He turned, terrified back to where Black Hat stood. 

"Now," Black Hat began as his hand crawled across the floor and jumped back onto the end of his arm, "You were saying?" 

"I... Um... Nothing." Flug sighed. There was no way out now, except maybe the window. He eyed it stealthily and calculated how likely he was to survive a jump from this floor as Black Hat continued to talk. 

"Why so anxious, Dr. Flug? Why don't you sit down." 

It was an order not a suggestion so Flug sat quickly in the nearest chair. He shuddered as Black Hat came up behind him and placed his hands on Flug's shoulders. A jump from this height was survivable. Possibly. He wondered if he could run across the room to the window before Black Hat caught up with him. 

Suddenly though, he felt something on his shoulders. It couldn't be but it almost felt like Black Hat was giving him a massage. As impossible as that seemed, a look on either side of him confirmed that Black Hat's hands were indeed digging oh so gently into his shoulders. 

"This should relax you." Black Hat said in a tone Flug had never heard him use before. It was... Gentle. 

"T-Thank you." Flug stammered, knowing not what else to say. This was not at all what he had been expecting. 

"Now, Doctor, I do apologize that dinner didn't go as planned." 

"You what?!" Flug shot up out of his seat. He had never in his life heard Black Hat apologize for anything. 

"Dr. Flug, please. Did I not tell you to relax?" Black Hat asked. It wasn't quite the gentle tone he had used before but not a threatening one either. 

"Sorry." Flug said, sitting himself back down to face Black Hat. 

"Now, since tonight's dinner was a bit of a mess," he gestured to the table, where the broken shards of the vial still lay, "I thought that perhaps I could make it up to you." 

"Make it up to me?" Flug asked, still mildly terrified. 

"Yes, tomorrow night." Black Hat said, smiling. "I'm sure that I could arrange a dinner for two." 

"Oh... I... Um...." Flug stared from Black Hat to his feet trying to come up with a way to get out of this. 

"Now, now, Dr. Flug," said Black Hat, leaning down until his face was again dangerously close to Flug's and grinning menacingly. "Don't start getting the idea that you have a choice." 

"Yes sir! I'll be there sir!" Flug said quickly, nearly crashing into the table in an attempt to get as far away from Black Hat as possible. 

"Hm, yes. I'm sure you will." Black Hat replied, smiling a much less menacing smile. 

At last, Black Hat straightened up and walked to the door. To Flug's amazement he unlocked it and held it open for him. 

Hurrying to the door, Flug managed a quiet "Thank you, sir."

"Please, just Black Hat," Black Hat said, again in that gentle tone. "I'll see you back here at five on the dot." 

Dr. Flug couldn't have been happier to walk out that door in one piece. As soon as he was out of Black Hat's line of sight, he ran and didn't stop until he was safely back in his lab. 

He would have to start on an antidote immediately. There was no time to waste.


	4. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave a longer note at the end but I wanted to clarify that "//" signifies a scene change.

Once again, Dr. Flug found himself pacing around his lab in absolute hysterics. 

"The potion worked well," he said to himself. "But it wasn't supposed to work on me!" 

How could Dementia think that he had planned for Black Hat to fall in love with him? That was so far from what he wanted it wasn't even funny. He just wanted everything to go back to normal and if he could get an antidote together, that would be exactly what would happen. 

He couldn't stop glancing at the door even though he was sure he had locked it. Black Hat was more powerful then locked doors when something he wanted was on the other side. 

"He's not here right now. Just focus," he repeated several times. 

This would all be over by tonight. If he could finish the antidote, he could use it at his and Black Hat's dinner "date". He shuddered at the idea of going on a date with Black Hat. 

If only he wasn't so terrifying. Then maybe things could be different. But he honestly couldn't imagine Black Hat not scaring him out of his wits. 

"Why me?" He asked the Venus Flytrap still smashed on the floor. 

Predictably, the flytrap didn't respond but still it felt nice to talk with someone other than himself. 

"Why do these things always happen to me?" 

He sighed. Self-pity would get him nowhere. He had to stay focused. 

He started a pot of water boiling on the stove and began to collect his ingredients. 

//

Dementia sat forlornly on her bed. 

How could things have gone so wrong? Why didn't things just work out the way she wanted? 

It wasn't fair, she decided. It wasn't fair that Black Hat was in love with Flug and not her. He always gave Flug more attention, even before the potion. 

It was always "Get out of here, Dementia!", "You're ruining everything, Dementia!" to her. She was pretty sure Black Hat had never said a kind word to her. Not that he said kind words to anyone. 

But wouldn't one think that after all these years of dedicating herself to him, she could get some thanks? 

She felt tears coming. It was no use holding them back. Black Hat would never love her the way she loved him and that was a fact. 

Suddenly, a loud knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. 

Wiping away her tears, she approached the door hesitantly. 

"Who is it?" She asked to the mysterious knocker. 

"It's me, Black Hat," announced a raspy voice on the other side of the door. 

Dementia didn't truly believe that Black Hat was at her door until she opened it to find him standing in the hallway. 

"May I come in?" he asked. 

"S-Sure," she said, still in shock. Black Hat had never paid her a visit before. 

She led him into her room, over to a small sitting area. They both took their seats across from each other and Black Hat sighed. 

"Dementia, I have come to you for advice." he said at last. 

"What kind of advice?" she questioned, suspiciously. She was not usually the person that anyone came to advice for, least of all Black Hat. 

"It's about Dr. Flug." 

"Oh." Dementia said disgustedly. "Him." 

"I've been trying everything I can think of and yet he's still... I believe they call it 'playing hard to get.'" Black Hat said, ignoring her response.

"Well that shouldn't come as much of a surprise," Dementia said boldly. "He's terrified of you." 

"Well who isn't?" Black Hat asked. "Terrifying is my natural state! But you'd think that someone as smart as Dr. Flug would be able to tell that I want him to be more than terrified. I just..." 

He trailed off. He looked almost... Sad? But that was impossible. To show sadness would be to show weakness and Black Hat would never show weakness to anyone. 

"Does he not care how I feel about him?" Black Hat's voice cracked as if he were about to cry. 

This wasn't right. No matter how she wanted to ruin any chance this had of working out, she couldn't stand to see Black Hat like this. It was time to bite the bullet. 

Dementia sighed. "Alright, hold on." 

Black Hat perked up. 

"You want Dr. Flug to like you right?" 

He nodded enthusiastically. 

"Well here's how you do it. First and foremost, you need to tone down the terror levels." 

Black Hat looked offended. "But-" 

She waggled her finger at him. "No buts. He can't love you when he fears you."

"But I like being feared!" Black Hat protested. 

"Well then think of it this way, we'll make him fear how much he loves you." 

Black Hat considered this for a moment. "That's a pretty good point actually." 

"Of course it is, I thought of it!" Dementia smiled. "Now, secondly, you need to tone up the romance."

"I tried that already," Black Hat said. "I gave him a shoulder massage." 

"You did what?!" Dementia nearly screamed. "I mean... That's the spirit!" 

Black Hat was taking notes on a levitating pad of paper and muttering to himself. "More shoulder massages... And less detached hands." 

"Maybe try some jokes." She recommended, trying to force the image of Black Hat giving Dr. Flug a shoulder massage out of her head. "Or give him some compliments." 

"But what if I do all that and he still doesn't like me?" Black Hat asked, desperation in his visible eye. 

"Well..." Dementia wasn't sure how to answer this. After all, she was doing everything she could to make Black Hat like her and he rarely gave her the time of day. 

"Just be honest with him," she said at last. "Tell him how you feel without trying to intimidate him." 

"And you really think all that will work?" he asked, glancing over his notes. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and answered, "Yes." 

Black Hat stood up quickly and collected himself. "Dementia, words can not express my gratitude to you." 

She nodded, smiling sadly. 

"But," he continued in a much harsher tone, "if you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you." 

Dementia couldn't hold back a laugh. "Now there's the Black Hat I know!" 

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Black Hat said, "I have a date." 

Dementia glanced at the clock as Black Hat exited the room. It was nearly five o'clock already. 

"Good luck," she whispered to Black Hat who was long out of hearing range. "Good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot possibly express in words my gratitude to you all! You're all so amazing and wonderful! Also, at the risk of self-promoting, my tumblr is @gayblackhat so check that out if you want to see the amazing art that people have made of my fic!


	5. This Side of Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast writing this chapter and it turned out to be extra long! Consider this chapter a love letter to all of you who have sent messages via tumblr, left comments, or left kudos! I love and appreciate you all so much! Reminder that my tumblr is @gayblackhat if you wanna message me privately to chat!

Dr. Flug was nearly tripping over himself running down the hallway. It was five minutes to five to five and he couldn't afford to be late again. 

He had had just enough time to finish the antidote and change into his best suit before it was time to rush down to the dining room. The new vial was tucked safely into his shirt pocket. 

He wasn't scared. He was something beyond scared. Scared did not even begin to cover it. 

Finally he reached the closed double doors that led to the dining room. He wondered what he would he find behind them. Whatever it was, he had to go through with this. It was the only way to get the antidote to Black Hat. Taking a deep breath, Flug pushed the door open. 

His eyes went wide. 

Instead of the long dining table that usually occupied the room, a small round table with two chairs sat in the middle. The room was full of candles which gave off warm, romantic lighting. 

Suddenly, Black Hat appeared out of nowhere in front of him, holding a bouquet of red roses. 

"For you, my dear," Black Hat said, offering them out to Flug. 

"Oh! Well... Thank you." Flug said, taking them after a moment of hesitation. He was waiting for something to jump out of them or for them to transform into something horrible but, after close examination, they did appear to just be normal roses. 

"Come in, come in." Black Hat said, in the friendliest tone Flug had ever heard him use. 

Knowing not what else to do, Flug followed him into the room and over to the table. He placed the roses into an awaiting vase on the edge of the table and took a seat in a cushioned chair. 

"Now, Doctor, I have prepared spaghetti which I do hope will be to your liking-" 

"That's my favorite!" Flug exclaimed.

Black Hat grinned, "I know." 

Flug wracked his brain. He always made a point not to eat in front of the other residents of the Black Hat Organization so how could Black Hat possibly know that? 

"I'll be right back." Black Hat said, walking off in the direction of the kitchen. 

Flug sat in wonderment for a moment. For once in his life, he didn't feel terrified of Black Hat. Uncertain, sure but not terrified. This wasn't going at all as he had expected. It was almost nice. 

Just as the strangeness of such a thought struck him, Black Hat returned with a plate of spaghetti and set it in front of Flug. 

"You're not having any?" Flug asked, suspiciously. 

"Dr. Flug, this night with you is all the nourishment I need." 

"Oh no," said Flug, ignoring the flattery. "I'm not eating this until I watch you try it first." 

"Hm," Black Hat considered. "I suppose that's fair. How about we both try it at the same time?" 

"Alright," Flug said after a long pause. "I'll do it." 

Flug and Black Hat each picked up their forks. Flug poked at his side of the plate. After he was satisfied that it was in fact normal spaghetti, he wrapped a few strands around his fork and raised it under his paper bag and up to his mouth. 

He waited until Black Hat had done the same before taking a deep breath and putting the fork into his mouth. 

The spaghetti was surprisingly flavorful. All of these years and he never knew that Black Hat could cook. He was so overwhelmed by the taste that it took him a moment to notice that one stubborn strand was still attached to the pile of spaghetti on the plate. 

He frowned, sucking on the stand intently. He was sure he must nearly be to the end. 

Suddenly, the strand was no longer coming from the plate and had risen above it. 

Puzzled, Flug looked up at it to find that the other end was coming from Black Hat's mouth. 

His eyes widened as their faces came closer together. His bag brushed up slightly to reveal his mouth. 

They were both leaning over the table. Their faces were inches apart. Then centimeters. 

The strand broke and their lips brushed against each other. 

"Wait!" Flug yelled suddenly, pulling back. 

Black Hat looked at him quizzically. 

"I'm sorry," Flug said, straightening out his bag to hide his blush. "I'm just... I don't know." 

"No, I'm sorry," Black Hat sighed, looking down. "I just want you to understand." 

"Understand?" Flug echoed, cocking his head to the side. 

"I need you to know how I feel about you." Black Hat said, looking up with desperation in his eyes. "You're a brilliant scientist but you're more than that. I've been trying to figure out how to put this into words for hours now but to sum you up in simple human words would be an injustice. I don't know what to say other than that I love you." 

Flug stared, unsure of what to say to this. He had never heard Black Hat speak from the heart like this before. 

In the back of his mind he knew that it was just the love potion talking. He would be saying the same thing to Dementia if he had happened to look at her first. But there was something about his tone of voice that seemed so genuine. 

"Also," Black Hat continued, "I know you're afraid of me. I used to like that but now it feels wrong. I don't want to scare you, I just want to make you happy." 

To Flug's amazement there were tears in Black Hat's eyes. "I'm sorry." 

"I forgive you," Flug said, relaxing at last. "Please don't cry." 

"You really do?" he asked, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. 

"Of course!" Flug laughed. "How could I not when you did all this for me?" 

Black Hat laughed too. 

Flug had never heard him laugh out of happiness before. 

Suddenly, Black Hat's face lit up. "Let's dance!" 

"But- But-!" Flug protested but it was no use. Black Hat was already making his way around the table. He stopped dramatically and clapped his hands which started up a soft waltz emitting from nonexistent speakers. 

Flug sat staring as Black Hat reached his hand out to him and whispered, "May I have this dance?" 

Seeing no other alternative, Flug put his own hand out and allowed Black Hat to lead him onto the floor. 

Flug was surprised how well the dining room, flickering with candlelight, transformed into a ballroom. 

"Y-You're gonna show me how to do this right?" Flug stammered as they reached the center of the the room. Now he was nervous not because of Black Hat but because he could tell that he was about to make a fool out of himself. 

"Don't worry, Doctor, I'll lead and you'll follow," Black Hat assured him. 

"Okay," Flug nodded, having no idea what he was agreeing to. 

At once, Black Hat's hand was around his waist and their clasped hands were in the air. Instinctively, Flug put his free hand on Black Hat's shoulder and they were off. 

At first, things seemed to be going pretty smoothly. They were moving to the beat of the music, or Black Hat was at least. Following wasn't as hard as Flug had anticipated but it wasn't easy either. He was so focused on not stepping on Black Hat's feet that he couldn't relax into the dance. 

After several minutes of awkward dancing, Black Hat stopped abruptly, nearly causing Flug to run him over. 

"This isn't working," Black Hat announced. "Why don't we try something else." 

He released Flug from his grip and pulled out a small round machine of some kind that looked strangely familiar. 

"Is that my anti-gravitational device?" Flug asked. 

"Indeed!" Black Hat smiled. 

Flug was bewildered. "But I thought you hated that thing!" 

"I did," Black Hat admitted. "But now that I've thought about it, I think it just might have some practical use." 

Puzzled, Flug watched as Black Hat pressed the anti-gravity button which, predictably, sent them and everything in the room sailing into the air. 

He clapped his hands again which changed the music to a peppy salsa. 

"Now," said Black Hat, "we can dance." 

Before Flug could even open his mouth to ask what this meant, Black Hat grabbed him by the hands and spun him around. 

This was ridiculous. He was spinning through the air with Black Hat and he was...enjoying himself! Flug didn't know what to do but laugh so he through his head back and laughed the first genuine laugh he could remember laughing in years. 

"Doctor? Are you enjoying yourself?" Black Hat asked, concernedly. 

"Yes!" Flug laughed. "Very much!" 

Black Hat smiled. "So am I!" 

Then they were both laughing. Laughing and dancing in the air. 

Flug was having so much fun that he barely noticed as the vial of antidote floated out of his pocket. He didn't notice at all as the cork popped off and the liquid floated off into the air. 

He was barely coherent of anything except for him and Black Hat as Black Hat pulled him close. Without thinking, Flug pulled his paper bag up just enough to reveal eager lips that met Black Hat's seconds later. 

Hesitantly, their lips touched and then there was no hesitation at all. They held each other tighter, tighter. It was if they had always been lovers and nothing in the world could break them apart. 

Suddenly a shockingly cold liquid hit Flug's face. His immediate thought was rain before he remembered that he was inside. 

Breaking apart from Black Hat to investigate, Flug quickly realized the source of the wetness.

"No!" was all Flug could manage but it was too late. 

He watched helplessly as Black Hat was drenched in the antidote as it floated onto him. 

As Black Hat shook himself off, Flug was reminded of a thought he had had just twenty-four hours before: as long as none went in his mouth... 

"Dr. Flug, why am I floating?" asked a familiar angry voice, much to Flug's dismay.   
"Put me down now!" 

It was an order. 

Flug snatched the anti-gravitational device out of the air and hit the button. 

And with that, everything in the room and Dr. Flug's heart crashed to the ground.


	6. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short and not as action-packed as chapter five but think of this as a reflection chapter that gives us all a breather and sets up the rest of the story! I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for 4000+ views!

"And then he smashed the anti-gravitational device with a hammer?" 

"Yes." 

"Where did he even get a hammer?" 

"Dementia, you're missing the point!" Flug said louder than he had intended. 

She gave him a slightly offended look. 

"Sorry," he said quietly. "It's just that... Well... He doesn't seem to remember anything that happened!" 

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked. "I mean, you wouldn't want him to remember going on a date with you."

Flug didn't respond, looking down it his feet. 

"Unless..." Dementia continued. "Wait! You don't like him do you?" 

"No! I mean... Well..." Flug trailed off, thankful that his paper bag was hiding the redness of his face. 

"Aha!" Dementia shouted, pointing at Flug accusatorially. "I knew it! You do have feelings for Black Hat!" 

"I didn't until... It's not like I planned this or anything!" Flug said, blushing harder still. "I was only going on the date with him to use the antidote but it wasn't at all like I expected." 

Dementia was curious now. "How so?"

"It was...nice. He was nice." Flug said, smiling slightly at the memory. "It was like night and day from dinner the night before." 

"Huh," Dementia said, more to herself than to Flug. "Isn't that something." 

"And I know it was just the potion. I know none of it was real but it felt real," Flug continued. "I forgot about the potion. I forgot about the antidote. I forgot everything but me and him." 

Dementia did not know what to say to this. There was a sadness about Flug that was so familiar to her.

"Look," she said at last, "you have two options here." 

"Is one of them to erase my memory that all of this ever happened?" He asked, almost hopefully. 

"No," she said. "You either choose to get over him or choose not to." 

Flug sighed. "It's not that simple. There wasn't anything to 'get over' until tonight. But when he kissed me-" 

Dementia flinched. 

"Sorry," he said. "I'm sorry about all of this but what can I do? I didn't want this. Who would want to be in love with the most terrifying man in the world?" 

"No one," Dementia laughed. "But you can't choose who you love." 

Flug sat, silently pondering. 

"Flug, you've seen something in him," she said. "Something I've been looking for for years. But I've been thinking... He came to talk to me before his date with you." 

"He did?" Flug asked, surprised. 

"Yes, he did. He told me how much he cares about you and, even if it was just the potion talking, it made me release something: No matter what I do, no matter how much I love him, he's never going to feel that way about me." 

"Dementia-"

"Don't try to deny it," she snapped. "It's true. He doesn't love me and he never will!" 

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before she continued in a softer tone.

"And I don't want to say that I'm fine with it because I'm not but it's time to face the facts. There's no point in chasing after someone who's never gonna stop running." 

She choked on the last word. There was no point in holding it in any longer. She closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall. 

"Maybe we can get over him together," Flug suggested, smiling sadly. 

She opened her eyes and smiled back, "Yeah, maybe." 

//

The room was pitch black. The only sound that disturbed the silence was the quiet chirping of the crickets outside. All was peaceful. 

Suddenly Black Hat shot up in bed emitting a screech almost reminiscent of a bat. 

His chest was heaving as he tried to make sense of the nightmare he had just awoken from. 

He was not accustomed to having dreams and certainly not ones as horrifying as this one. 

He had just dreamed of kissing Dr. Flug. 

He swallowed his disgust as he worked to get his breathing back under control. 

Why in Hell would he dream such a terrible thing? 

He shook his head, trying to forget the touch of Flug's hand, the taste of his lips. 

If this was just a dream then why did it feel so real? So impossible to forget? 

At once, a terrible thought occurred to him. What if his dream wasn't a dream at all? What if it was real? 

No. He couldn't accept that as even a remote possibility. Not without evidence. 

But memories were beginning to come back to him. 

Hadn't there been some sort of kerfuffle at dinner involving a love potion? And hadn't he gotten some sort of liquid on him? 

What if- 

No, no, no! 

This was so wrong. How could this have happened? There was anger rising in him. 

He leapt out of bed. There was only one way to be sure. He was going to have to confront Dr. Flug.


	7. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might not be super expected but it's the logical course of action in my mind. Not to worry though! Things will get better! Don't lose hope in me! :)

At first it was just anger but now it has escalated into a boiling fury. 

How dare Flug do such a thing? 

He wasn't even that angry that he had fallen under the influence of the potion because as far as he remembered, that wasn't necessarily Flug's intention. But the fact that he let it go that far was unforgivable. 

He just felt so... Violated. It wasn't right, he thought, of Flug to kiss him under those circumstances. He hadn't consented to that. Not in his right mind anyway. 

He was nearly to Flug's room when he rounded a corner and ran straight into Dementia. 

"Dementia!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing out at this hour of night?" 

She hesitated. 

Black hat scowled. "Don't make something up. Tell me the truth." 

"I was walking Dr. Flug back to his room," she said at last. 

"Oh were you?" Black Hat, interested now. "Don't tell me you're in on this little plot too?"

"'Little plot'? I-"

"The love potion!" Black Hat exclaimed. "Don't play dumb with me!" 

"B-But Flug said you didn't remember any of that!" Dementia said, eyes wide with fear. 

"Wouldn't he have liked that!" Black Hat laughed. "Have his way with me and then act like nothing ever happened!" 

"No!" Dementia shouted defensively. "It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like, Dementia?" Black Hat shouted back. 

"Look, it was never even supposed to happen like that! When Flug was first making the potion for me-" 

"For you?!" Black Hat nearly screamed. 

Dementia stepped back, terrified. 

"So that was a lie too," Black Hat said quietly. "Wonderful." 

"I'm sorry," Dementia said, looking at her feet. "I wouldn't ask Flug to make it again. I was being foolish. I've decided I'm not going to go after you anymore since you clearly have no interest in me." 

Suddenly, the truth hit Black Hat like a bolt of lightning. They had always intended to use the potion on him. That was the plan from the beginning. The only problem was that it had worked on the wrong person. 

He laughed a dangerous laugh. "So it was always your plan to make a fool out of me." 

"What? No! Of course not!" Dementia said, beginning to cry. 

"Get out of the way," Black Hat said coldly. 

"No," Dementia said boldly through her tears. "Not until you promise not to hurt him." 

Black Hat just laughed. "How cute, you think you have power over me." 

Dementia was shaking with fear but stood her ground. 

"NONE OF YOU HAVE POWER OVER ME!" He boomed, rising to such a height that he cracked the ceiling. "NOT YOU, NOT FLUG, NO ONE." 

Dementia stepped backwards and tripped over a snag in the rug, falling to the ground. 

Black Hat shrunk back to his normal size and nodded at Dementia who could only stare in horror from the floor. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, stepping over her. "I have a date." 

// 

Flug yawned. He had gotten a good night's sleep and was heading down to his lab for the morning. 

He would have to talk to Black Hat. That was inevitable. But as long as he could avoid that particular interaction he would. 

He wondered if Black Hat would ever remember what had transpired and, if so, how would he react? 

Perhaps he would be mad but perhaps it could bring them closer together. Or maybe that was wishful thinking on his part. 

Why did this have to happen? He was so content with his life before but now Black Hat seemed to be his key to contentment. 

But realistically he knew that Dementia had the right idea. It was an impossible dream that would never come true and he needed to get over himself. 

As he approached the door to his lab he sighed. It was a new day and he had to move on. He would have to invent something especially evil today. That would get his mind off of things. 

He pushed the door open and his jaw dropped. 

It looked like a tornado had gone through his lab. Everything was destroyed. Piles of broken glass littered the floor and broken pieces of machinery sat idly on the counters. 

It took Flug a moment after taking in the shock to notice the one thing in the room that wasn't broken. 

It was the Venus Flytrap, pot and all, sitting in one piece on the counter. 

This could only be the work of one person.

Black Hat knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer.


	8. Where There's Smoke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me so long, lovelies! I sure hope it's worth it!

Black Hat stood, expressionlessly against the wall of the dining room. 

Flug would come. He had no doubt of this. It was just a matter of when. 

Just as Black Hat was considering what the best way to kill him would be, he heard footsteps in the hallway. Loud footsteps. 

He raised his eyebrows as the dining room doors exploded open to reveal Dr. Flug piloting some sort of mech suit. It appeared to have been made from the broken pieces of machinery that Black Hat had left behind. 

Dr. Flug walked the machine forward, into the center of the room. 

"No one," he said loudly, "messes with my lab!" 

Black Hat stepped forward, clapping his hands slowly. 

"Oh bravo, Dr. Flug," he laughed, "This is all very entertaining." 

"I can't believe you did this," Flug said, gesturing at his mech suit. "You couldn't just talk to me like an adult? No. Of course not." 

Black Hat laughed again, "That's rich coming from you since you apparently think it's okay to kiss someone who can't say 'no.'" 

"Listen, you kissed me not the other way around and-" 

"Enough of this!" Black Hat shouted. "We both know why we're here." 

Before Flug could respond to this, Black Hat's pupil disappeared and his eye seemed to glow. He opened his hand, forming a ball of black void energy and hurled it in Flug's direction. This wasn't his usual fighting style but he was too angry to fight gracefully.

Flug reacted quickly, pulling a lever that moved his mech out of the way. The energy ball flew past Flug and into the hallway like a comet, bouncing off the wall and exploding somewhere out of sight. 

Black Hat scowled at this. He was beginning to prepare a second attack when he heard a strange noise coming from Flug's direction. 

He looked up just in time to see Flug launch what appeared to be a glowing white ball of energy at him. 

Black Hat jumped out of the way of this energy ball and it only managed to brush against his hand. Much to his shock, he felt a searing pain and looked down to find that his two of his fingers were gone. 

He growled furiously as his fingers regenerated. 

"Thought I didn't know your weakness, huh?" Flug said, laughing. "Did you think I came here to play games?" 

"I am going to kill you painfully that you'll cry for your mommy!" Black Hat hissed, creating another ball of void energy and rising to twice his normal height. 

"I'd like to see you try!" Flug replied, forming his own ball of white energy with the hand of his mech suit. 

Just as the two were taking aim at each other, a figure appeared in the doorway and screamed "WAIT!" 

Black Hat and Flug turned to find Dementia, leaning against the doorframe, panting. 

"Stay out of this, Dementia!" the two shouted at the same time. 

"No!" She shouted back. "I'm not just going to stand back and let you two kill each other!" 

Catching her breath, she stepped inside the room and positioned herself between Black Hat and Flug. 

"As soon as I saw Flug's lab destroyed, I ran down here as fast as I could," she explained. "I knew that you two would insist on settling this like children." 

"But-" Flug and Black Hat said together. 

"No buts," she said firmly and then sighed "Look, we've all made mistakes here. Black Hat, you shouldn't have destroyed Flug's lab. Flug, you shouldn't have kissed Black Hat while he was under the influence of the potion. And I... Well I should have never asked you to make it in the first place."

They all stood in silence for a moment before Dementia continued. "Can't you see we've all acted like fools? There's no excuse for what I did but you two are taking it way too far! I'm sorry Flug for asking you to make the potion and I'm sorry Black Hat that I intended to use it on you and I'm sorry to both of you that I created this mess but it has to end right here, right now." 

Black Hat and Flug stared at Dementia, then at each other, and then at the floor. 

Flug hopped out of his mech suit just as Black Hat shrunk back down to normal size. 

"She's right you know," Flug said, quietly. 

"We took this too far," Black Hat agreed. 

"I'm sorry," Flug said. "I never should have made that potion in the first place and, when I saw what it did to you, I should have made the antidote my first priority rather than getting distracted." 

"And?" Dementia encouraged him. 

Flug flushed. "And I never should have gone through with the kiss. That was wrong of me and I'll do whatever I can to make it right." 

Black Hat's visible eye softened.

"I'm sorry too," he admitted. "I let my anger take control of me when I destroyed your lab. I wasn't thinking rationally. If you'll allow me, I'd like to help you fix it up." 

Flug smiled under his bag and Black Hat smiled back. 

"Aww you two!" Dementia grinned. "Bring it in!" 

Despite their protests, she snatched both of them by the shoulders and brought them into a group hug. 

After relaxing into the hug for a moment Flug smelled smoke and opened his eyes. "Um, did anyone else notice that the dining room is on fire?!" 

The ball of white energy that Flug had thrown at Black Hat had apparently set the carpet on fire and had now grown to a considerable blaze. 

"I'll get the fire extinguisher!" Dementia offered, running towards the kitchen and leaving Flug and Black Hat alone. 

"I really am sorry," Flug said, genuinely. "I never should have let the love potion thing go that far." 

"I forgive you," Black Hat smiled. "I shouldn't have wrecked your lab." 

Before Flug could answer that he forgave Black Hat as well, the flames tripled in height and surrounded them. 

Flug jumped in surprise, bumping into Black Hat who lost his balance and nearly fell back into the fire. His hand touched the flames causing two more fingers to burn off. 

Black Hat gritted his teeth as the flesh grew back. "Flug, what did you put in that stuff?" 

"The energy balls?" he asked. "They were made out of the essence of purity... And now the flames are also... Oh no." 

Black Hat shook out his hand as it healed. The essence of purity was one of the very few substances he was weak to which would explain why he kept losing fingers. If he was going to make it out of this alive, he would have to use all of his strength. 

"Hang on," he said to Flug, lifting up his coat. 

Flug wasted no time wrapping his arms around Black Hat's waist and with that, Black Hat began to rise into the air. 

Once he had risen above the flames, Black Hat looked down to see Dementia spraying at the fire with her fire extinguisher uselessly. 

"Dementia, this is no ordinary fire!" he shouted over the crackling flames. "It's fueled by the essence of purity and can only be put out using dark magic." 

"What?" she shouted back. "I can't hear you!" 

"Oh nevermind," he said, rolling his eyes. "Just catch!" 

Before Flug even knew what was happening, he was being tossed like a football over the fire. He landed awkwardly at Dementia's feet. 

"Are you okay?" she asked apologetically, looking down at him. 

Flug shook his head and adjusted his cracked goggles, giving her a thumbs-up. "Just fine." 

"Oh thank goodness," she sighed. "Wait, what is Black Hat doing?" 

Flug looked up to see Black Hat going back down into the flames. 

"No!" Flug shouted, turning to Dementia. "Those flames can actually hurt him! What is he thinking?" 

Black Hat lowered himself back down to the ground. If he didn't put the fire out it would burn down the whole mansion and he couldn't have that. This was the only way. 

"Black Hat!" Flug screamed from outside the fire. "Why isn't he answering me?" 

"He's gonna be fine," Dementia said, more to herself than to Flug. "Just fine." 

Suddenly, a blast of energy so strong that it knocked Flug and Dementia off their feet flew through the air. 

Flug hit his head against the wall and lost consciousness. 

He awoke a moment later to the sound of crying and sat up to find the fire gone and Dementia standing over the charred form of Black Hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked super hard on this so I hope you all enjoyed!! Also, not to worry, there is more to come! I wouldn't end it like this!


	9. Ashes to Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and understanding and I hope you enjoy the second to last chapter of Irresistible!

Flug sat up quickly, regretting it a moment later as he felt a jolt of pain from the bump on his head where he had hit it moments before. 

With his hand to his aching head, he got to his feet and made his way cautiously to where Dementia stood. 

The room was all but destroyed. The carpeting was gone and the exposed wood floors underneath were blackened. the wallpaper was charred and peeling and the walls were cracked in several places. 

This was so stupid, Flug thought to himself. He should have never lost his temper; it was so unlike him. If he had just stayed calm and handled the situation rationally then none of this... 

His thoughts trailed off as he realized he was standing at Dementia's side. 

"This is all my fault!" Dementia cried out, turning to Flug. "If I had just gotten myself here sooner I could have stopped you both before... before..." 

She threw herself at Flug and sobbed into his shoulder. 

Flug hesitated. 

"He's not dead," he announced plainly, after a moment. 

Of course Black Hat was not dead. What a ridiculous thing to think. Black Hat couldn't just die, it wasn't that simple. 

"Well what else would he be?" Dementia asked, through tears. "Just look at him!" 

Flug couldn't look. He didn't want to look. But slowly, hesitantly, he did as he was told. 

He was so shocked that he almost stepped back instinctually. 

Black Hat was lying eerily still with his visible eye closed. Half of his face was covered with what appeared to be severe burns. It would almost be hard to recognize him if it weren't for the top hat which, though singed, was still resting snugly upon his head. His suit was singed as well and in some places burnt all the way through revealing more burnt skin. 

This wasn't right at all. Surely Black Hat was fine. Surely he wasn't... He couldn't be...

Flug's vision blurred as tears began to stream down his face. 

He shook Dementia off of him and put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Dementia, this isn't your fault," Flug said, quietly. "It's my fault! It's all my fault!" 

He couldn't speak anymore and there was no need to anyway. He had said all he needed to say. If it weren't for his own rash behavior and overreaction, this never would have happened. 

Dementia squeezed him in a hug as he wept. 

Through his tears Flug thought he saw Black Hat's body stir. But no it must have been his imagination, there was no way that anyone, even Black Hat, could have survived such injuries. 

For a moment though, Flug stared at Black Hat, searching desperately for any signs of life. To his shock, Black Hat's eye blinked open, looked at him, and winked. 

He pushed Dementia away again and pointed at Black Hat. "He's... You're... But how!?" 

Black Hat laughed, making no attempt to move from his position on the floor. "I... was just waiting... for you to admit that this is your fault." 

Dementia laughed and clapped her hands together. "See Flug, what did I tell you? I knew he was alive!" 

Flug just stared at Black Hat, shaking his head. How was is possible that someone could be so reprehensible yet so wonderful at the same time? It made no sense. But then again, had Black Hat ever made much sense? 

"I'm sorry," Flug said, "for all of this." 

Black Hat smiled as best he could considering the state of his face and replied, "Just help me up." 

Flug and Dementia managed to get Black Hat into a sitting position successfully but standing was a bigger challenge. 

Eventually, Flug remembered that he had a wheelchair in his room from a time when he had broken his leg. At first, Black Hat was reluctant to the idea of being wheeled around but Flug replied that he was a doctor and Black Hat had to do what he said until he was fully healed. 

"I'm still your boss you know," Black Hat replied, "and I refuse to be a slave to that contraption." 

"Oh come on," Flug said, rolling his eyes. "It won't be so bad and I'm sure you'll be walking again in no time." 

"Fine," Black Hat conceded, looking at his badly burned legs in defeat. "But don't think this means that things are going to get any easier for you around here, Dr. Flug." 

Flug laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and please leave me a comment if you like! <3


	10. Equilibrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming! Thank you to everyone who waited me out and I hope you enjoy this final chapter of Irresistible!

“How many times must I tell you, Flug,” Black Hat was saying as Dr. Flug pushed him down the hallway in the now very evil-looking wheelchair. “I only put out the fire to stop my mansion from burning down. Saving you hadn’t crossed my mind.” 

“Of course,” Flug smiled. 

“After all, this place burning down would have been terrible for business. And speaking of business how far have you gotten on our new product?” Black Hat asked.

“Actually, sir,” Flug said, “it’s ready for its first test on a living specimen!” 

Black Hat smiled widely. “Well then, no time to waste, Flug. A baby could crawl faster than this!” 

Soon enough, the pair arrived at Flug’s newly-repaired lab where Dementia was waiting for them. She waved excitedly. 

“We are just so excited to see this!” she said, indicating herself and 5.0.5 who was cowering in the corner, apparently fearing that he would be their test subject. 

Flug laughed. “Don’t worry, 5.0.5! I have a better idea for a test subject this time!” 

After setting Black Hat up next to the examination table, Flug walked over and retrieved his Venus Flytrap. 

“This brings back memories,” Flug murmured as he set the Flytrap down on the examination table and produced a syringe full of rosy pink liquid from his lab coat. 

Black Hat cleared his throat. “Now watch where you’re aiming that syringe, Flug.” 

“Yes, boss,” said Flug, smiling as he pointed the syringe at the open mouth of the Venus Flytrap and released the potion. 

Its hunger satisfied, the Flytrap closed slowly, facing straight towards...

“Dementia!” Flug exclaimed. “It’s your lucky day!”

“Do you think it’ll work?” she asked, staring at the plant intently. 

“It had better,” Black Hat muttered. 

At once, the Flytrap sprang to life, stretching its stem towards Dementia. 

Her eyes widened as Flug pushed the pot closer and the smitten plant rubbed against her arm and purred contentedly. 

“It’s so cute! Can I keep it?” Dementia asked. 

“Sure, why not!” Flug said, smiling, to Dementia’s glee. 

“Come on, little guy! I have the perfect spot for you next to my bed,” Dementia said to the plant which continued to purr and coo as she ran out the door, followed by 5.0.5 who seemed interested in this development.

Flug cleared his throat, attempting and failing to dispel the awkwardness that came inevitably whenever he and Black Hat were alone. 

Normally, Black Hat filled their time together with continual chatter to mask the uncomfortableness but now he simply sat staring into the distance, leaving the two in an unpleasant silence. 

“Well, Flug,” he said at last. “I suppose we’ll have to start marketing this right away.”

Black Hat had healed to the point that his injuries were barely noticeable and the wheelchair would soon be unnecessary. He was in fine condition to advertise their new product.

“Yes, I suppose we will,” Flug replied. 

Silence dominated the room once more and the two stubbornly refused to make eye contact. 

It had been Black Hat’s suggestion to market the love potion to villains as a way to neutralize their enemies. After all, how can you fight someone when you’re in love with them? It made perfect sense. 

But somehow, now that it was actually time to sell the potion, something was wrong. Both of them could sense it. 

In the same instant, they looked towards each other. Black Hat’s one-eyed gaze was intense but Flug was not intimidated. 

It was nearly two months since the love potion mix-up, yet in that moment, it felt that no time had passed at all. 

There was so much left unsaid, Flug thought, and maybe it was for the better. 

Whatever there had been between them, from Black Hat’s side at least, it was all induced by the potion... Wasn’t it? 

At last, Black Hat closed his eye and sighed. 

“I can’t do this,” he said quietly. 

“I know,” Flug said. “Me neither.” 

There was a shared moment of relief between them as the reality sunk in that they would not be marketing the love potion to villains. 

“It wouldn’t be fair,” Black Hat continued. “We know what that potion can do and what it can lead to.” 

Flug nodded, feeling the full weight of his guilt once again. He looked at his feet. 

“Flug,” Black Hat said loudly, causing Flug to look up again. “You really do need to work on your dining etiquette. Do you even know your salad fork and your dessert fork?” 

“I... Um...” Flug was at a loss for words. 

“Why don’t you join me for a private dinner tonight and I’ll teach you,” Black Hat suggested, smiling broadly. 

“Oh! Well, yes! That would be... nice!” Flug said, shocked and vaguely terrified at the thought of his first private meal with Black Hat since the love potion fiasco but nonetheless pleased. 

“Lovely,” Black Hat said. “Dinner is five on the dot.” 

Flug stepped forward to wheel Black Hat back up to his room but Black Hat out a hand to stop him. 

“That won’t be necessary, Doctor,” he said, getting up from his seat slowly and stretching, much to Flug’s amazement. 

“Sir?” Flug asked, watching Black Hat for any signs of unsteadiness. 

“That’s better,” Black Hat said, more to himself than to Flug. “Now remember, Flug, five o’ clock. Don’t be late.”

And with that, Black Hat stepped forward, took Flug’s hand and kissed it gently and, with a swoop of his tailcoat, exited the room, leaving Flug staring at the doorway in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s been a wild ride guys but we made it! Thanks to all for your love and support over this past year and I hope that this last chapter lives up to your expectations! <3


	11. Public Service Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actual content (yet) just an announcement!

Hello all who are still following this fic! I want you all to know that I still get overwhelmed with joy when I think about that amazing reaction I got from this fic. From the comments to the fanart to the Spanish translation, I’m just so honored that you all enjoyed my silly little fanfic so much! 

It’s been over a year since I first published Irresistible now and I think, with Villainous getting a full series, it’s high time for a rewrite! 

I had just turned 17 when I first started writing this fic and I’m almost 19 now and I feel that my writing has improved a lot so why not polish up the stuff I did when I was younger? 

My aim here is not to replace the original (this fic will stay up in it’s original version) but simply to celebrate how far I’ve come as a writer and how far Villainous has come as a series! 

I will be publishing the rewrite as “Irresistible (rewrite)” on this account starting tonight so I encourage y’all to give it a read (and a kudo or comment if you’re feeling really generous) and I look forward to seeing where the new version will take us all! 

Thanks so much for reading and for supporting me through everything! 

Sincerely,

drforrester / @ughly on tumblr


End file.
